


Always

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Always

“Shannon!” I yelled again. “If you don’t stop, you will lose that finger and your girlfriend will be highly upset.”

Shannon and I were putting the finishing touches on the dinner we’d made for his brother Jared who was finally home from the Suicide Squad shoot. 

He, however, was not so much helping as he was taste testing every piece of food that I was setting out. 

“Quality control.” He said with a smirk. “And she’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Since when?” I asked trying not to sound completely unsurprised. 

“Since I caught her making out with a bouncer at a club we were all at.”

“Gross.”

Shannon, Jared and I had been friends for about five or six years now. At least since I moved in with my cousin Emma, who happened to be Jared’s assistant. 

We got along great. And I knew that the guys enjoyed having someone they could trust that wasn’t always in the spotlight. So, during shoots and the occasional tour, I was designated as house sitter. 

“It’s for the better.” Shannon continued. “She wasn’t a very good influence on me anyhow.”

I stopped stirring whatever it was I was working on. 

His face had dropped a bit. 

Shannon had a struggle with sobriety and it wasn’t a secret. It couldn’t be. It shouldn’t be. He needed positive people in his life to keep him in line. 

I turned around and took his hand. 

“Hey. I’m proud of you.” I gave his hand a squeeze and turned back to my work. 

“Thanks.”

“So what happened to Mr. Personal Trainer?” He asked changing the subject quickly. 

“Ha!” I laughed as I was removing my sauce from the burner and allowing it to cool. “He ghosted me.”

“What?” He said in disbelief. 

“Yup. Poof. Gone. Zip.”

“I’m sorry.” He said sweetly. “You don’t deserve that. You’re too cute for that.”

I laughed it off. 

He came around to the stove and gave me a hug. His arms wrapped around me slowly and he held me for what seemed like forever. He leaned back still holding me not saying word. 

Damn it! Why can’t I think of anything but kissing him? 

“Will you taste this sauce?” I asked breaking the tension. 

“Umm yeah, sorry”

I fed him a bit of the tomato sauce I’d been working on. With his hand still softly placed on the small of my back, he tasted my concoction. 

“It’s good.”

“It doesn’t need anything?”

“No.” He paused. “It’s uh. It’s perfect.”

I smiled. 

Something in his gaze was different now. I ignored it until he turned me toward him. 

“Shan…”   
He didn’t speak. He just grabbed me at the waist again and crashed his lips in to mine. His soft lips parted mine and we kissed deeper. 

He paused for a moment and stepped back. 

“I’m sorry…I just” he stammered. 

“No… Don’t be sorry… I wanted you to”

Shannon stepped forward again and his fingers slipped around to the small of my back. He moved his hands up my shirt and body. I could feel his growing hardness as he kissed me again. 

I moaned into him and snaked my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I could. He turned me so that I was up against the counter. 

He quickly pulled away. 

“What are we doing?” He said softly catching his breath.

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

“This feels… So fucking good.”

“Shut up and kiss me again”

He kissed me and lifted me up on to the counter and placed himself between my knees so that his crotch was pressed to mine. I could feel how turned on he was and to be honest, I was just as excited. 

“My room?” He asked

I nodded. 

He put me down and took my wrist and guided me to the downstairs guest room in which he stayed off and on. 

Shannon shut the door and took off his shirt as I crawled into bed. 

He met me there and laid down with me resting between my legs. With his rough fingers gently brushing tendrils of hair from my face, I couldn’t help but smile.   
He leaned in and began to kiss my neck and collar bone while my fingers ran through his hair, and with his help my shirt and bra were off as well. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve always thought that of you.” He whispered. 

I blushed not knowing what words to use to tell him that I’d always thought he was sexy. 

He placed sweet kisses across my chest, pinching my right nipple just slightly as his tongue flicked and sucked at my left. 

My head tilted back when I felt him make his way down my belly and work my jeans off. 

His teeth took hold of my panties and started in on them as well before he hooked his fingers under them and pulled them down. 

I was so wet for him I was almost embarrassed. But when he moaned as his tongue began lap at me and flick over my clit, I knew that he enjoyed it. 

“Oh my god…Shan…”

He growled at the sound of his name and slid two fingers inside my core making me grip the sheets beneath me. 

With his other hand, he laced his fingers with mine gripping me tight to him. Each flick and twist of his tongue and fingers made me squirm until I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Shan… I’m gonna…”

This made him work harder, and finally I let go. 

He sat up and kneeled before me as he unbuckled and took off his jeans along with his boxers. 

His cock was perfect and throbbing for me. He guided himself slowly and let out a long sigh while his amber colored eyes locked on me. 

I adjusted to him, but neither of us moved for a moment. Finally, he rocked his hips back and then forward again finding a rhythm that satisfied us both.   
I started to reach between us to touch myself when my wrist was taken away and pinned to my side. 

“Uh uh” he commanded

He braced his palm on me and began to rub my clit with his thumb as he pounded in to me harder. If he didn’t stop I was going to cum sooner than I wanted to. 

“Mmm…shit…”

He leaned down to me and kissed me while he slowed up. I loved the feeling of his body close to mine. I loved the feeling of him inside me. 

My fingers ran through his hair and gave the back a slight tug making him growl. 

“Harder…” I sighed. 

He leaned up and began to thrust in to me deeper than before. Beads of sweat began to form across his brow and his breaths matched his movements. 

“Fuck baby girl” 

He grunted as I dragged my nails along his waist, and my fire was ignited again. 

“Make me cum for you Shan…”

“I’m close beautiful… Cum with me.”

His body slowed and as his release spilled in to me, my core clenched around him as we finished together.   
We laid there for a moment afterwards. 

He looked deep in my eyes as we faced each other. 

“Be with me.” He begged “No one else other than my brother and my band mate has been there for me like you have. That’s what has made me fall for you.”

“I’ll always be there for you Shan. Always.”


End file.
